<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻觉 by baixi9990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338977">幻觉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990'>baixi9990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他总是觉得，生存比死亡更像是幻觉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asch the Bloody/Luke fon Fabre</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>身为第七音素的集合体，死亡不是束缚，而是一种回归与解脱。无论是对自己还是对本体来说都是这样。<br/>路克确定自己一直是这么想的，并为了把夺走的一切还给阿修而努力着。<br/>想要把身份和希望，把力量与荣光通通送还到那个人手上。<br/>即便等在最后的结局是消失，那又能怎么样。不过是如同伊昂一般回归了存在的“真实”。</p><p>归于大地，归于安宁。</p><p>这在路克的印象中应该是自己最终的结局，应该是一件好事。只是不知道为什么，明明最了解伊昂想法的自己，此时无比想要他活着。<br/>不想失去，不想离开，想要把他留下来。<br/>是复刻又如何，为什么不能活着。</p><p>绿发少年的身影在手中化作无数光点，回归于无穷深空。<br/>他哭的声嘶力竭，心境随泪水一起空旷。</p><p>2</p><p>有一日，他是不是也会这样。<br/>逝去，离开，不被人记得。</p><p>这个不曾给他留下过什么好印象的世界，除了一直对自己不离不弃的友人之外，无法遏制住的思想里总有那个令人懊恼的背影。<br/>如果自己死了的话，他会不会回头呢。</p><p>3</p><p>似乎夜深人静的时候自己也偷偷的哭过，也诅咒过这样的命运，他想如果有一天阿修承认他的话也许活下来也不错，两个人尝试着相处一下，说不定这种僵持的结局会被打破。<br/>也想过，如果世界上只有他一个路克，又会怎么样。<br/>如果一切事情解决之后能留下来就好了，这样的想法。</p><p>4</p><p>阿修啊，你为什么会知道呢。<br/>这样自私的，不考虑别人感受的做法，你为什么听见了呢。</p><p>你为什么知道我想活着，还一厢情愿的把全世界推给我，然后又像以前一样走了呢。</p><p>我是想要活着的，那又如何。<br/>可这怎么能构成你死去的理由。</p><p>——阿修啊。</p><p>5</p><p>他觉得，生存比死亡更像是幻觉。因为死亡是一种抵达归处的真实，生存则像是一场虚幻的梦境。不该站在这里的人站在了这里，该留下的人失去了一切。</p><p>阿修死的时候，他没有哭。<br/>他并不清楚自己为什么哭不出来，连对娜塔莉亚说“阿修死了”的时候语气都出乎自己意料的冷静。<br/>他最后的话语似乎没有说完，灵魂就从喧闹中冷却下来。<br/>冰冷的连自己是不是还活着都不清楚。</p><p>然后，熟悉的音素让他温暖起来，那个人似乎还站在眼前，挑起眉毛说渣子你发什么愣快走啊。<br/>知道是幻影，连伸出手的勇气都没有，只能转身向前走。</p><p>什么都挽不回的时候，别无选择。</p><p>6</p><p>我知道是你。<br/>流淌在我身体里的音素，灵魂里轻响的蜂鸣，我知道是你。<br/>这一次，你不得不站在我的身后了吧。</p><p>你果然真的输了，阿修。</p><p>不过，我想我生存的意义，如果有的话，那就是只剩下了一个。<br/>即是，用你交付的剑与灵魂，保护这个世界，直到幻觉破灭。</p><p>除此之外，再无归处。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>